


Hospitality

by idore14



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Diary/Journal, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV First Person, Past Abuse, Retrospective, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26821393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idore14/pseuds/idore14
Summary: After all this time Fuyuhiko finally decides to sit back and write a little about what's been happening to him for the last few years - how he was freed from the yakuza, how he struggled in the 'normal' world that didn't feel like his own... and how he made a friend.
Relationships: Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko & Kuzuryu Natsumi, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko & Oma Kokichi, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko & Pekoyama Peko, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Oma Kokichi, Oma Kokichi & DICE
Kudos: 40





	Hospitality

I don't remember there being any warmth in the family, ever. No fucking shit, I hear you say, it's the yakuza after all. Still, you could expect some sort of bond forming between the people being at the core of the clan, its very heart. Something at least akin to understanding. Mutual peace, as everyone knew their destiny and swam with the current in the same direction - but, no. Of fucking course not. The Kuzuryu family all hated each other's guts and when I think back about it, it makes me sick.

I remember getting wounded by my parents for being late home after school. I remember having to ask Peko to help me sew my wounds into the night, with no nurse's help whatsoever. I remember clenching my teeth on my own bloodied sleeping T-shirt, so I wouldn't squeal of pain like a baby. If my parents heard us, they could've done worse. So much worse. And what if Peko got hurt because of my weakness, too? I couldn't let that happen. She was just a pawn to my parents and if I annoyed them enough, they could get rid of her in a snap. And she was probably the only person keeping me sane in that place, even if she didn't really get my point about not being a tool.

The worst weren't the punishments for petty shit, though. The worst in this household, besides the obvious bloody business that I was forced to step into, because, I guess, I was born in the wrong place at a wrong time, were the training regime and meals.

They wouldn't tolerate any sort of weakness - and they already thought of my face as childish and dumb. I feel like because of that they would treat me twice as bad during the training - or can you even call that training? It was more like torture. I would come back wounded like from a fist fight, with my bones hurting as much as my muscles, if not more. When I think about it, the excessive weight training that was among various exercises could be the reason why my growth spurt was so fucking weak. Kids aren't supposed to do this shit, at all. It's bad on their bodies. I sure as hell knew that it was bad to me.

The cooking in my household was… well. The food itself wasn't of terrible quality. My parents were hiring chefs and staff. The meals were traditional japanese cuisine, we always ate sitting on the tatami in the empty, supposedly zen-filled dining room, by a low table. I could even hear the bubbling of the pond and shimmers of the garden plants outside in spring or summer, when the sliding doors would be open. If I was lucky, they would be accompanied by a gentle wind.

My meals would be planned to have me take in all the needed nutrients to train well, especially protein. They looked decent, but as I would try to take a bite out of anything, I only felt numbness in my mouth. The food stopped having taste at some point, really. It was replaced with my parents yelling, smashing plates, threatening to kill each other - hell, even attempting to do that. My brain seemed to turn off the perceiving of taste for the sake of survival. I tried to focus on the mechanic of eating to remain composed, but all my other senses were prepared to scream in alarm. In case it would get bad, I'd have to run away, leaving the plates - and in case I'd be dumb and wounded, I'd have to ask Peko for help, again. And that happened just so many times. Then again, I couldn't eat quickly and leave early in a hurry, because it would bring my parents' attention. They'd accuse me of being a pussy, or a rat. Or whatever.

Oh my fucking God, at least Natsumi would always get the less of it. I'm so glad at least she didn't concern our parents as much after she gave up her role as the heir. Though I don't know, maybe they were naturally more harsh on a boy, the eldest son. Maybe that's why they didn't protest on Natsumi moving out of the spotlight for me to take her place. The yakuza are… often simple minded in that sense. A powerful woman will be respected, but her path to the top always gets way harsher than it would ever be for a man. Maybe that's why all of them who manage in spite of that shit are so high up in the food chain. People know that they can't be ignored. These women wouldn't survive till this point if they weren't dangerous.

A-Anyhow. The reason I'm saying all this… is because the mafia is gone.

Yeah, the clan is no more. I believe that the various criminal world-associated Ultimates came together to help with that, even. But I may be wrong, no idea. Either way, the clan was perfectly tracked and they've figured out the place of an important deal, where the leads would be present. The military came in and… well…

...it was a nightmare. It was- I didn't know what to do. They've cleared me of my crimes. They said I was just a child thrown into this; all of us were: me, Peko and Natsumi. In spite of us, too, being nothing but criminals. It could be also thanks to Hope's Peak using their influence to pull their students out of that hot pot. Who knows. Who fucking cares?

I felt like my life was crumbling. And like I was even more powerless than I was before.

'Is there even a place for a demon like me in this world? I can't wash the blood off my hands, I'll never manage to do it' - these thoughts made me lose my shit. 'What am I supposed to do now, when my parents and their buddies are in prison, when Natsumi hates my pathetic ass, when Peko tries to comfort me?' We all struggled to live, to accomodate to the normal world, one we didn't fit into. One we never did. One we never would… or… I mean… so I thought.

'Cause there's this one idiot in Hope's Peak. One clown, who lies to others about his talent. I know his secret at this point… and in spite of looking like a cold ass motherfucker and being a childish freak to others, he seems oddly patient by my side. We would hang out even when I was still in the yakuza… and he would… let me talk. And he'd pull me places. Like, pretty places. Cafés, bars, restaurants, hell, even just markets or festivals, arcades and shit. If I ever felt like a normal kid, then it was with him.

He somehow figured out how much I hated the damned black coffee and would always get a bigger, sweeter drink for us to share, in spite of my protests. I don't know how, but he became the enabler for me to ease up. That dumbass. I could basically order anything and he wouldn't laugh me off. Hell, he wouldn't be mean at all! He'd let me choose anything and waited how long it took, only lightly teasing me with a grin from time to time.

I think… that it would be with him when I sincerely enjoyed a meal for the first time. We both had such a good laugh. Such a good time. I remember that we played chess, because the café had these. He won, of course he did. He's one sly motherfucker.

The meals at home became much more sufferable. I wouldn't be that hungry anyway, so I could leave early when things were getting bad and not regret shit.

And like… w-well… after the yakuza was gone, I think that idiot was my anchor, keeping me alive. He didn't change one bit, nor did our hanging out… he really did offer me friendship for some reason. For shits and giggles or not (later I learned that not), he would stick by my side still. How? I don't know. You gotta have an angel's patience to deal with someone like me going through a breakdown. I'm twice as pissy, because anger is among the few human emotions that I was taught were okay to show. I'm… unpleasant. Disgusting. Weak. Fuck, I cry then. I finally snapped and cried in front of that guy and all he did was hug me.

I haven't- how- how come someone do something like that? Just like that? I-I know he's one twisted liar, but I haven't felt more sincerely reassured in my life. A-And I know how to spot a sneaky bitch, you know? At the very moment, he seemed honest to the core.

I know that… he still sometimes feels bad, because he thinks he's not really like me. We're not from the same world, but now we share one and I'm a guest in his. Or more like… a refugee. And he sometimes says all this crap about how little his words mean, because they're not from someone who came through the same hell as I did. He openly calls it 'hell', yeah. And… and now I get why he does. What used to be my reality, now feels like a far away nightmare. Was it even real? How could it be real? My years in the yakuza seem so fucking wasted, so dull. So painful for no reason- I'm glad that this idiot didn't get to taste something similar, it's just- it's terrible! It's terrible, and I can't believe I couldn't see this while actually being there!

Now, a couple years later, I'm… still trying to comprehend how I'm welcome in this world. This idiot, Kokichi, does his best for me to understand and I can't express how lucky I am to have him close. Because he's been in this reality all along, he can show it to me, piece by piece. And that's more precious than anything else. I still remember the first time he took me to the shopping district, the first time we went camping, the first time I've actually won against him in chess. He did annoy me before, sure, but… all I can think about now is how grateful I am for him remaining close all this time.

He actually knows how to cook pretty well - or maybe he learned for my sake? In the highschool years, he was thin like a toothpick. Like, unhealthily so. But then we began hanging out and he'd usually choose these pretty places for me, so I'd grumble a comment, encouraging him to have something too. It would be awkward as shit to be the only one eating! P-Plus, he definitely looked like he could… you know, use some fucking food? Anything works.

Later on I realized that he literally wouldn't eat anything during the day till our early afternoon hang outs. I remember feeling cold in my guts as I had that thought. Kokichi would be as cheerful as ever, right there, taking care of me more than he ever did for himself. I confronted him about it, of fucking course I did. He'd notice something was on my mind, anyway. He'd notice I'm worried, w-which I didn't want to happen… it was partly the clan's nurture, of course, but on the other hand- i-it was just plain flustering to admit that I cared about him, too.

I was right, even though I wish I wasn't. About Kokichi being a fucking idiot. We ended up agreeing to sneak out to the school kitchen in Hope's Peak and figure something out each day, so that dumbass would have breakfast. It seemed to be the case of his carelessness and being a fucking pissbaby rather than any eating disorders… but what, do I look like, a doctor? I… I decided to keep an eye on him. Just to be sure. He was more opened to me at that point, but not like I could force him to tell me if he had some deeper issues… ugh.

It was… actually a little frustrating. Okay, fuck it, I was worried sick, okay?! People can die from that stuff, right? Or get seriously manhandled! And that little fucker couldn't end up hurt! Not when I could do something about it - even if that 'something' meant getting invited, which would cause both of us to go.

I… could've gotten more attached and protective, than I intended. Maybe that was disgusting - but Kokichi never seemed to view it that way, instead being surprised whenever I decided to do something for him from the other side. I can feel my blood boil when I recall these questioning eyes and words, as if he couldn't believe someone may want to help him. It was way too fucking annoying, because I knew that I was the very same thing at first! And it just- ugh!

...anyhow… we somehow got through this. We managed to stand each other, jeez. I began accustoming to the world that was now my own, and Kokichi finally accepted that someone unironically wanted him to feel better. I-I get how he felt, you know. It was tough for me too… nonetheless, I think it's all worth it.

We've been roommates since the clan stopped existing. He took me in, kind of like a stray. Like a fight dog that had to learn how to be a pet. As of now, the apartment is more ours than anything and Kokichi sometimes mentions how he can't believe he's lived alone for so long. As he became a Hope's Peak student, he decided he had to hide DICE's identity - and so, to protect them, he moved farther from them. I think I get his point… that's his family, after all. Chosen family, one that wouldn't leave him. Amazing how a few orphans can create a bond that's stronger than the fucking blood clan which is all about it, seemingly. But no. If I've ever seen a family, it's DICE. And the Kuzuryu bloodline ends with me and my sister. Neither of us is planning to have children, as far as I know.

I'd be a pretty shitty father anyway, not like I had a good one to look up to growing up. Not many people, especially men, are decent human beings in the clan. I think Kokichi could be a cool dad, though. He always gets along with kids somehow. I guess demons will always understand other demons… also he's good with multitasking. His brain can somehow manage a thousand things at once… maybe it's for the better that he never got to use his scheming for the actual evil. I can't imagine how terrifying it would be, to meet him in the field… heh.

But yeah… we're both better now. So much better. Mentally and physically, I think. I actually went to a therapist for a while when I stopped being a stubborn brat, and Kokichi managed to figure things out on his own. I stopped training excessively now that I'm not forced to do it and honestly, it's great. I'm… allowed to let go now. That's what my therapist said and what Kokichi reminds me of. I'm free now, really. And I can be whatever I want, go whenever I want, eat whatever I want and live my life with anyone.

And… and I think I'm happy. Yeah, this is what being happy feels like to me. That my future is my own and no clan will decide it for me. This is where I take things into my hands.

On the side note, I got this notebook from Kokichi. He thought I'd like it because there's an momiji pattern on the cover and we're just after our yearly fall visit in the onsen. I never hand-wrote too much, but… this feels nice. Like I'm putting together a conclusion to the first book in the series of books. Who knows, maybe I'll do this more often? Maybe one day there would be someone who'd like to read it. Or maybe I'll just show it to Kokichi at some point. I think it would make him happy to read it like that, too. For some reason. I dunno, most things about this guy I rather feel than predict logically.

He's… yeah. He's that sorta man. Cuz as weird as it sounds, we're both adults now - and I believe I wouldn't make it here, if it weren't for his everlasting hospitality.

**Author's Note:**

> i literally didn't know whether i wanted this to be romantic or platonic, so it's up to you!! both versions are so cute to me so uh whatever's good for ya!


End file.
